Final Glance
by Anti Arukasa
Summary: He didn't know this person, but he didn't like the look on her face. It made something where his heart should be ache in guilt.


Short Story, YohxAnna, I guess... I really don't approve of those two. ._.; Me being twincestFTW and all...

And hi! ^^ I'm back! It's been a while... But I'm going to try to update all my staories. Also, there will be a remake of DSoftheSM, guys. The storyline changed over the past 2 years- what you read there now is 'Demon Bretheren', one of the four Shaman King Yoh and Hao-centric AUs that were involved in the story. So, in there is DB, 'In the Dark', 'Fallen Angel', and 'Shadow'. If anyone is still interested in it, please let me know? ^^

In any case, this is an incredibly short story I wrote about a year back, and decided I might as well update it to show that I am trying to write again. ^^ Follows the anime, if I remember correctly. ._.; I need to watch that again soon.

There were times that he would watch her from around a corner and stare, just thinking and pondering over her attitude. 'Ice Queen.' He understood the meaning of the title, but sometimes, when he looked at her when she didn't notice him, she didn't look cold at all.

He was too scared to come close to her, and yet, he wanted to be near her all the time. It was a strange situation to be in. It was always one step forward and two steps back. He would attempt to come close to her and, out of fear, retreat like a coward. And it frustrated him to no end to be constantly pushed aside so he could achieve her dream- only hers.

But he didn't mind.

He already knew that he wouldn't find someone else like her ever again- even if he ever got the chance to relive his life again. He doubted that would ever happen- after all, his soul was only a borrowed half- but even so, he knew that he wouldn't feel this way about anyone else ever again.

Even as he was pulled away and drew his last breath with his mortal body, he kept her image firmly plastered in his mind. He rarely ever saw a smile form her… so his impression of her was frowning with a chilly quality, yet, under the ice, lava flowed silently, waiting for a chance to break from it's confides. And he was ok with it. He would stay there no matter how long it took for the ice to crack. He could wait.

But it seemed like it was game over now. He felt regret tug at him as his mortal bonds snapped, their fragile composition unable to withstand the strain any longer. With a final, gut-wrenching sensation, his borrowed soul was freed from his body. It was an odd feeling- he was floating, but he wasn't dead. He was himself, but he was someone else. His jaw was opened slightly, almost as if in confusion. When he was being ripped from his flesh body, it had hurt so badly- a ripped, shredding, searing pain- but once he was out, he felt- nothing. A hollow, empty feeling. His mind was black, his eyes dull. He didn't fight his attacker.

Or was he his attacker himself?

Reality dissolved into the empty, thick fog that was replacing his memories as he was being dragged closer to his brother. He couldn't see well, but he could see that victorious gleam shrouding his brother's calm appearance as he reclaimed the soul that was no longer his. He was actually devouring him. He would have found it repulsive if were he in his right mind.

Slowly, the powerful boy dragged his soul in. He was close to completing the process. His mind was starting to dim. 'Who am I? Who was I? Who will I be?' He let his listless eyes traverse the earth above, and in a split second, he saw a girl out of the corner of his eyes. A blonde haired girl in a black dress. She had a red scarf or something tied around her neck. She looked scared, terrified, eyes wide in shock and disbelief. He didn't know this person, but he didn't like the look on her face. It made something where his heart should be ache in guilt.

As he disappeared into the nucleus of his brother, that which we call the "soul", he still couldn't get that image in his mind to leave- The girl in the black dress and blonde hair, mouthing out a word he barely made out-

"YOH."


End file.
